encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hendre23-1/Writing Process of the Episode Plots... :D
Watching an episode of Encantadia is easy, but recapping it and then writing the plot as it happens is different from itself. Sa ngayon, medyo behind ako sa pagsusulat ng Plot Summaries dahil medyo nagiging busy ang linggo na 'to para sa'kin (too much work sa school, lol), pero as much as possible, di ko tinatapos ang araw ko nang hindi ko din natatapos yung naging duty ko na sa wiki, which is to write the story of the previous episode. Sa ngayon, gusto ko lang i-share kung paano ko sila sinusulat. Sa umpisa, I'll watch the episode completely, then take notes on where the events happened, for example, sa Lireo o sa Etheria (na medyo common sa mga current ep's ngayon). Pagkatapos ko madetermine kung saan-saan naganap ang story ng episode na yun, isusulat ko na yung mga subheadings sa page (In Lireo, In Etheria, etc..) then babalik ako sa mga notes ko to slowly write the plot of every scene. As I write, paulit-ulit kong binabalikan kung ano nangyari, sino ang kinausap ni Hara Danaya, o ano ang mga bagong plano ni Avria, o magkikiss na ba ang AzPiren mamaya... hahaha. Another example is the picture on the right which I am currently writing from yesterday's episode. Habang nanonood ako, I pause-play the scene, especially the dance scene, para madetermine ko kung sino ang magkapartner... like sa unang part ng sayaw. Magkapartner pala muna si Azulan at Ariana tapos sa next part si Ybrahim na pala ang kapartner ni Ariana. I really wanted to make it as complete and concise, and as detailed as possible. Pagkatapos kong malaman lahat, I'll make a rough draft of what am I gonna write sa page itself. Meron pa silang mistakes, marami pang mispelled words and grammars... etc. Isa pa kasing challenge sa pagsusulat ng mga plots is to make them as formal as possible. Naisip ko lang kasi na kung yung mga characters ay nag-eeffort na magsallita formally, then it is only right kung isusulat ko rin ang mga storya nila that way and not like how a regular person talk. Isa pa, mahirap din magrepeat ng words... tulad ng 'told' o 'inform' o 'said' so kumo-consult din ako sa online dictionaries para sa mga synonyms of the same words. After ng rough draft, medyo lilinisin ko na yung mga spelling, mga grammar at kung may gusto pa kong idagdag or ibawas sa ibang parts. Pagkatapos nun, I'll link the names and their roles and the places to their designated pages ... (Rama Ybrahim or Ariana). After that, final draft na, which means, final spell check. Add or change, and grammar check (na madalas kong imali pagdating sa him/her o he/she... hahaha). Pagkatapos kong i-reread ng maraming beses (I guess ang average ng proofreading ko eh 5 times... lol), ipa-publish ko na sya. At first, naisipan ko lang talaga magsulat ng one plot summary for one episode (Dakip), then ask the others to just follow the pattern I did. Pero nung tumagal, na-enjoy ko na ng tuluyan ang pagsusulat nila na parang gusto ko nang angkinin yung pagiging writer ng plot summary... lol. Sa ngayon, kahit medyo behind na ng one episode ang Hendre, I'll still do my best to update them and maybe pag nag umpisa na ang vacation ko, I'll go back to the previous episodes to fill them all. YUN LANG! -HENDRE- Category:Blog posts